


Инстинкт разрушения, направленный на себя

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но если ты действительно кого-нибудь или что-нибудь любишь, отдай всё, что у тебя есть, и даже всего себя, и не заботься об остальном</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инстинкт разрушения, направленный на себя

Сначала Ханамия не верит своим глазам, но за стойкой бара действительно сидит Киеши Теппей собственной персоной. Упускать такую возможность - преступление, и Ханамия присаживается на соседний, стул и дружески хлопает его по плечу:  
\- Хэй, Теппей, дружище, давно не виделись!  
Тот совсем не выглядит удивленным, просто скидывает его руку и хмурится, глядя в стакан:  
\- Мы с тобой не друзья, Ханамия.  
\- Твои слова ранят меня, - Макото хватается за сердце и одновременно кивает бармену,показывая, что ему нужно налить. - Что за печаль терзает тебя, мой не-друг?  
Он излишне кривляется, и сам не понимает, почему. Обычно он более сдержан, но сегодня хочется содрать эту невозмутимость Теппея, как поджившую корку на ссадине. Чтобы было больно и потекла кровь. Ханамия облизывается и продолжает, но Теппей продолжает игнорировать его, и тогда остается один козырь:  
\- Неужели, ссора в раю? Хьюга больше тебя не любит?  
Киеши резко поворачивается, но игнорирует последний выпад и спрашивает:  
\- Ты меня ненавидишь?  
\- Хм, - Ханамия делает вид, что задумывается, приближает свое лицо к лицу Теппея, так, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза. - Пожалуй, да. На самом деле, мои чувства к тебе гораздо сложнее. Мы ведь с тобой как зеркальные двойники, ты одновременно ненавидишь свое отражение и проникаешься извращенной любовью. Тот момент, когда ты хочешь убить, таким образом признаваясь в любви. И когда ты, Теппей, так опрометчиво не сопротивляешься мне, не награждаешь меня ответным ударом, вот тогда я тебя действительно ненавижу. Впрочем, у меня всегда есть Хьюга, от которого ответа ждать не приходится.  
При упоминании Хьюги, Киеши ощутимо бледнеет.  
\- О, так все-таки размолвка с любимым капитаном, - очарованно тянет Макото.  
\- Я тоже тебя ненавижу, просто методы борьбы у меня другие, - шепчет в ответ Теппей. - И мне кажется, что они гораздо действеннее, чем открытая ненависть.  
\- О, твое непротивление насилию очень раздражает меня, - Ханамия наклоняется еще ниже, испытывая Киеши, но не зря он его двойник, он не подводит, выдерживает. - Все эти пустые фразы, бессмысленные поступки. Пусть удары посыпятся на меня, а не на моих друзей. Я живая стена, я все стерплю. Ты так легкомысленно вручаешь свое железное сердце любому - делай с ним что хочешь, я все выдержу, только не трогай тех, кто мне дорог. Я сокрушу и твоих друзей и твое железное сердце, только дай мне время.  
\- Я же говорю, это самый действенный способ бороться с тобой, - Теппей улыбается, отводит взгляд и остатки алкоголя в стакане.  
Ханамия планирует провести с ним долгую ночь, растоптать его, уничтожить, а еще лучше запутать его в липкой паутине своих доводов, чтобы он и пошевелиться не мог, но Теппей кладет на стойку деньги, встает и задерживается на секунду, явно решаясь что-то сказать. Ханамия внезапно чувствует себя маленьким рядом с этой несокрушимой силой, с этой неприступной стеной. Он чувствует себя слабым, даже сжимая в руках это железное сердце. Но он не может проиграть.  
\- Вот только, Киеши, тебе, как и мне, всегда будет мало. Сколько бы себя ты не отдал, чем бы не пожертвовал, всегда будет недостаточно. Таким как мы, всегда недостаточно, не важно, берем мы или отдаем. И когда-нибудь, ты отдашь слишком много, что никто из твоих друзей не сможет этого принять. И вот тогда ты проиграешь, даже без моей помощи. А может, я немного тебе помогу, - Макото улыбается, равновесие восстановлено.  
\- Вот только ты все равно проиграешь, - Теппей грустно улыбается, кажется, жалея его. - Потому что как бы ты меня не ненавидел, я буду ненавидеть себя больше.


End file.
